christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruentis
Cruentis is a progressive death metal band that originated out of Quesnel, British Columbia in the country of Canada. The band began in 2012 with the lineup of Jesse Dean on Vocals and Guitars and Tyler DeMerchant on Vocals and Bass.MasterOfSin (July 8, 2016). "Cruentis". Retrieved on November 15, 2019. History Cruentis began in 2012, between two friends Tyler DeMerchant on Bass and Vocals and Jesse Dean on Vocals and Guitars.thrashboy (January 14, 2018). "Melodic Death Metal Band 'Cruentis' Signs with 'Nosral Recordings', New Album "Alpha and Omega" Coming Soon". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. Shortly after forming the band, Matt Sargent joined on Lead Guitars. Despite forming in 2012, the band remained musically silent until 2016. The band added on Daniel Willsmore on Drums and then recorded their debut album, Cold Stone, with the title track and "The Blood That Divides" being released as singles, prior to the release.thrashboy (March 10, 2015). "Interview with Melodic Death Metal Band Cruentis". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. The album was put out, independently."Cruentis". Discogs. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. An EP, titled Dichotomy, was recorded after the album's release.thrashboy (February 24, 2017). "Melodic Death Metal Band 'Cruentis' Releases "Dichotomy" EP". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. Following the EP's release, Willsmore and Sargent both departed from the band, leaving only DeMerchant and Dean left. The band would continue as a two-piece, as both members understood how to perform drums.thrashboy (April 7, 2018). "Cruentis, 'Alpha & Omega' - Exclusive Lyric Video Premiere". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. In 2018, the band signed with Nosral Recordings, home to bands such as Symphony of Heaven, Light Unseen, and Ascending King.thrashboy (January 14, 2018). "Melodic Death Metal Band 'Cruentis' Signs with 'Nosral Recordings', New Album "Alpha and Omega" Coming Soon". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 16, 2019.Beard, Mason (January 8, 2018). "Nosral Recordings signs their first band of 2018: Cruentis". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. After signing with the label, the band released their sophomore album, Alpha & Omega, with a lyric video for the title track.Spear (April 24, 2018). "This Toilet Tuesday (4/24/18)". The Toilet Ov Hell. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. The album would receive good reviews rating at an average of 7 to 8 stars out of 10.Moore, Bruce (April 27, 2018). "Cruentis - Alpha & Omega [Album Review]". Pure Grain Audio. Retrieved on November 16, 2019.Beard, Mace (May 15, 2018). "Review: Cruentis - Alpha & Omega". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on November 16, 2019.Harp, Loyd (April 24, 2019). "Cruentis - Alpha and Omega". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 16, 2019.Jackson, John (April 28, 2018). "Cruentis - Alpha & Omega". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. In 2019, the band's label would go out of business, which would result in the band become independent once more.Beard, Mason (October 25, 2019). "Nosral Recordings Calls It a Day". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on November 16, 2019. Members * Jesse Dean - Vocals, Rhythm Guitars (2012-present), Lead Guitars (2012, 2018-present) * Tyler DeMerchant - Vocals, Bass (2012-present) Former * Matt Sargent - Lead Guitars (2012-2018) * Daniel Willsmore - Drums (2016-2018) Discography Studio albums * Cold Stone (2016) * Alpha and Omega (2018) EPs * Dichotomy (2017) Singles * "Cold Stone" (2015) * "The Blood That Divides" (2015) * "Alpha and Omega" (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Progressive Death Metal Bands Category:Post-Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Nosral Recordings Bands Category:Canadian Bands